gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
No.
No. 1 ~ 100 1-10 #1 Egg #2 Bad Egg #3 Burnt Egg #4 Hard Boiled #5 Sliced Egg #6 Raw Egg #7 Over Easy Egg #8 Homebody Egg #9 Slumber Egg #10 Masked Egg 11-20 #11 Kozuyu Egg #12 Gossip Egg #13 Cream Puff #14 Troublegg #15 Sakura Mochi #16 Egglasses #17 Sticky Yam Rice #18 Caesar Salad #19 Egg Sushi #20 Sponge Cake 21-30 #21 Eggs n Rice #22 Eggs Benedict #23 Datemaki Egg #24 Sunny Side Up #25 Brik Egg #26 Horseback Egg #27 Egg Burger #28 Eggs n Toast #29 Maid Egg #30 Rice Omelette 31-40 #31 Gudecakes #32 Baby Cake #33 Soy Soaked Yolk #34 Mime Egg #35 Omelette #36 Egg Dumpling #37 Egg Yakisoba #38 Akashiyaki #39 Cloud Egg #40 Ham a Nice Nap 41-50 #41 Shiitake Toupee Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #42 Mustachegg #43 Pound Cake #44 Frosted Cookie #45 Peeping Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #46 Balance Ball Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #47 Parashell #48 Popcorn Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #49 Onion Ring #50 Gudetamaro Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 51-60 #51 Pizza Alla Bismark Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #52 Reverse Omelette Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #53 Shy Egg #54 Tamagozake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #55 Sandwich #56 Natto #57 Roasted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #58 Lettuce Bed #59 Flower Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #60 Chawanmushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 61-70 #61 Egg Sushi Serving Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #62 Gudegenie Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #63 Seas of Soy Sauce Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #64 Large Cream Pasta Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #65 Translucent Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #66 Dr. Gudegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #67 Funny Face Egg #68 Boiled Egg #69 Pork Bowl #70 Udon 71-80 #71 Broken Egg #72 Roe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #73 Shinsengumi #74 Crepe Egg #75 Eggdusa Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #76 Egg Drop Soup Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #77 Fish n Egg Roll #78 Dashimaki Rap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #79 Statue of Eggberty Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #80 The Bull Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 81-90 #81 Lunchbox #82 Gudetama Kenji Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #83 Judotama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #84 Croquette Sandwich Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #85 Egg Bath #86 Egg Pudding #87 Oden Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #88 Miso Soup Egg #89 Stone Pot Bibimbap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #90 Gudejelly Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 91-100 #91 Cosplay Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #92 Forum Egg #93 Big Gudeburger #94 Ikura Don Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #95 Egg in Shining Armor Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #96 Teru Teru Bozu #97 Tea Egg #98 Spoon Egg #99 Golden Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #100 CAPITAL EGG Need Japanese Voice/Phrases No. 101 ~ 200 101-110 #101 Eggscaped Sushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #102 Immovable Gudetama #103 Sliding Behind Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #104 Egg Biscuit Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #105 Super Food Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #106 Cookie Triplets #107 King Cupcake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #108 Eggshausted Benedict Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #109 Eggshausted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #110 Popover 111-120 #111 Mohnkuchen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #112 Gudeburger Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #113 Computegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #114 Robot Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #115 Lebkuchen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #116 Hyottoko #117 Gude Vacation Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #118 Macaron (50% off) #119 American Breakfast Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #120 Hawaiian Pancakes Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 121-130 #121 Bacon Egg (Too hot) #122 Party Platter Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #123 Homeward Bound Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #124 Little Red Gude Hood Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #125 Bewitching Omelette Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #126 Hanton Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #127 Bitter Melon Chanpuru Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #128 Identification Shell Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #129 Meringue Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #130 Egg White Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 131-140 #131 Surfer Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #132 Tamagodon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #133 Awakened Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #134 Tossing and Turning Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #135 Pudding (Farm Fresh) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #136 Roast Beef Bowl Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #137 Soft-Boiled Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #138 Languid Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #139 Thomas Gudeson Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #140 Gold Leaf Paper Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 141-150 #141 Irritated Egg #142 Gudewara no Michizane #143 Egg Caddy #144 Son Goku #145 Conductegg #146 Gude Watch #147 Bacon Egg (Beach) #148 Gudetama Goldfish #149 Kappa Egg Sushi #150 Bully Egg 151-160 #151 Gudepoleon #152 Gudetama Voice #153 Quail n Bacon Blade #154 Asparagus Egg #155 Drum Major Egg #156 Graceful Gudetama #157 Tea Over Rice #158 Tsurugi GEOR #159 Tumble Egg #160 Cold Miso Soup 161-170 #161 Gaudy Gudetama #162 Ishinomaki Soba #163 Festivegg #164 Mayonnaise #165 Gude Kotatsu #166 Pollack Roe #167 Gude Bunny #168 Bacon Egg (Layers) #169 Egg and Sausage #170 Inked Egg 171-180 #171 Steamed Egg #172 Cradled Egg #173 Ninja-egg #174 Rapper Egg #175 Niratama #176 Prankstegg #177 Ready for Rain #178 Super Stylish #179 King Gudetama #180 Fairy Gudemother 181-190 #181 Scrambled Gudetama #182 Fried Egg #183 Colossal Eggbot #184 Sneezy Egg #185 Gude Art #186 Fortune Egg #187 Epiphany Egg #188 Egg Face Mask #189 Computegg (Asleep) #190 Egg Sushi Suitcase 191-200 #191 Breakfast Set A #192 Seaweed Suit #193 Symphony Conductegg #194 Egg Bread #195 Creme Bruleegg #196 Canapegg #197 Asparagus Pillow #198 Fossil Gudetama #199 Cocotte #200 Metalegg No. 201 ~ 300 201-210 #201 Igloo EOR #202 Natto Afro #203 Fettuccine #204 Gudetama Cocktail #205 Studyegg #206 Gudetama Fan #207 T-shirt #208 Yukata Egg #209 Gudetarou #210 Gude Rene 211-220 #211 Gude Gang #212 Curryegg #213 Sukiyaki #214 Kamatama Udon #215 Avocado Egg #216 Kesennuma Ramen #217 Ise Udon #218 Sailor Egg (Splash) #219 Pearl Gudetama #220 Ryoma Gudemoto 221-230 #221 Red Konjac Pillow #222 Bungee #223 In the Natto #224 Gude Kyuji #225 Cheeseburger Gudetama #226 Baumkuchen #227 Raw Egg Drink #228 Flowerpot #229 Ham Dress #230 Gude Granny 231-240 #231 Hot Bun Pillow #232 Shredegg #233 Unpermitted Egg #234 Easter Egg #235 Dashimaki Plate #236 Gude Senbei #237 Sleepy Egg #238 Pudding #239 Antenna Gudetama #240 Ghost Egg 241-250 #241 Funazushi #242 Tamagokarayaki #243 Amaterasu Gudetama #244 Custard Rice Cake #245 Quail Egg Rice #246 Mille Crêpe #247 This is Fine... #248 Gude Summer #249 Hearty Eggs #250 Boiled-Egg Onigiri 251-260 #251 Humpty Dumpty #252 Dimpled Egg #253 Yonezawa Beef #254 Boiled Egg Alliance #255 Herring Roe #256 Swiss Roll #257 Seashell Bikini #258 Fan #259 Ribbon #260 Seaweed Kabuto 261-270 #261 Spike-Boiled Egg #262 Red Caviar #263 Underpants #264 Dangling Egg #265 Boxing Gudetama #266 Resolute Gudetama #267 See Through Gudetama #268 Egg in a Blanket #269 Sailor Egg (Nap) #270 Footsies 271-280 #271 Suspicious Egg #272 Lemon Yellow Gude Ranger #273 Boiled-Egg Onigiri Rapper #274 Croque-madame #275 Gude Egg #276 Undercut #277 Boxing Gudetama (Done) #278 EOR II #279 Comediegg #280 Former Ninja-egg 281-290 #281 Funny Face Egg Ver. 2 #282 Kanitama #283 Piccata #284 French Toast #285 Soy Fish Body Pillow #286 Bubble Butt #287 Egg Candle #288 Loaded Omelette #289 Sata Andagi #290 Egg Sushi (Slide) 291-300 #291 Milkshake #292 Monstegg #293 Sakura Mochi (Undies) #294 Ninja-egg (Ninja-egg Art: Hide) #295 Gude Balloons #296 Eggshellman #297 Looking Up #298 Peek-a-Boo #299 Purikura Pudding #300 Gudenari Ishida No. 301 ~ 400 301-310 #301 Bright Yellow Gude Ranger #302 Lucha Libre #303 Prima Ballerina #304 Tempura Set #305 Gude Daikan #306 Salmon Ikura Don #307 Hachimaki #308 Flightless... #309 Cookies (Plain) #310 Deviled Egg 311-320 #311 Niwaka Gudetama #312 Sasazushi #313 Sea Grapes #314 Glasses #315 Headphones #316 Egg Sushi (Feeling Free) #317 Gude Fake Bunny #318 Thai Ramen #319 Yellow Gude Ranger #320 Computegg (Shopping) 321-330 #321 Metallophone Egg #322 Bacon Egg #323 Raw Egg (Vertical) #324 Rise and Shine #325 Pointing Gudetama #326 Gude Bus #327 Gude Ghandi #328 Cake Salé #329 Dream Pancakes #330 Gude Korokke 331-340 #331 Pincho #332 Gude Salmon Zosui #333 Plum Tea Over Rice #334 Gudetama in Corn Potage #335 Gude Sangria #336 Fruit Sandwich #337 Royal Ramen #338 Boiled Chicken Wing #339 Fried Oyster #340 Gude Banh Mi 341-350 #341 Butter Roll Sandwich #342 Galette (Fried Egg) #343 Gude Reach #344 Gude Lasagna #345 Fruit Popsicle #346 Worry Egg #347 Pollack Roe Jet #348 Eggcellent Vision #349 Takeda Shingen #350 Egg Tofu 351-360 #351 Pudding (Manufactured) #352 Century Egg #353 Gude Easter Bunny #354 Sunflower Gude Ranger #355 Star-boiled Egg #356 Grade A Egg #357 Manga Artist #358 Katsuo Tataki Bowl #359 Snow Globe #360 Dandelion Gude Ranger 361-370 #361 Pollack Roe Boat #362 Pollack Roe Siblings #363 Steamed Cake #364 Kinkaku & Ginkaku #365 Mont Blanc #366 Kasekuchen #367 Salmon Set #368 Nira Necktie #369 Eggshell Hood #370 Gude Stamp 371-380 #371 Indecisive Gudetama #372 Natto (Stop It~) #373 Gyeran-jjim #374 Cafe Omlette Rice #375 Unidon #376 Shrimp Bucket #377 Gude Tempura Bowl #378 Venus Gudetama #379 Butter Miso Ramen #380 Ice Cream Pancakes 381-390 #381 Stained Glass Cookies #382 Egg Kinchaku #383 Doteni #384 Quail n Bacon #385 Ceramic Pot #386 Wagashi #387 Oyakodon #388 Decisive Egg #389 Bashful Behind #390 Steak 391-400 #391 Karuta Egg #392 Tempura Soba #393 Snot Bubble #394 Salmon Bowl #395 Crepe #396 Egg Carton (Six) #397 Mushroom Egg #398 Pitch Black #399 Egg Off Toast #400 Egg in a Lamp No. 401 ~ 500 401-410 #401 Oden #402 Egg Tart #403 Quiche #404 Reverse Egg #405 Eggs n Ham #406 Poke Bowl #407 Grilled Cheese Curry #408 Genie in a Cup #409 Quattro Formaggio #410 Tofu Futon 411-420 #411 Bamboo Bento #412 Ankake Egg Tofu #413 Tonkotsu Ramen #414 Hiyashi Chuka #415 Coin Purse Sushi #416 Pancakes #417 Scotch Egg #418 Black Egg #419 Carbonara #420 Sundubu-jjigae 421-430 #421 Hamburger #422 Loco Moco #423 Gapao #424 Egg Soup #425 Gude Salad Roll #426 Asparagus Hot Spring #427 Chicago Style Pizza #428 Macaroni and Cheese #429 Chanpon #430 Plump Gudetama 431-440 #431 Gyudon #432 Cupcake #433 Hayashi Omelette Rice #434 Sponge Cake #435 Gude Stick #436 Fish Sausage #437 Tartar Sauce #438 Yakisoba #439 Chocolate Egg #440 Waffle 441-450 #441 Chocolate Banana Pancake #442 Girls' Day Eggs #443 #444 [[Ankake Egg Bowl #445 Mapo Doufu #446 Hot Pot #447 Menancing Bull King #448 Gude Bungee #449 Mentaiko Rice #450 Lifeguard 451-460 #451 Surfer Egg (Big Wave) #452 Monja-yaki #453 Galettegg #454 Necktiegg #455 Salted Egg #456 Hot Dog Sandwich #457 Brown Egg #458 Shy Gapao #459 Red Egg #460 Reversegg 461-470 #461 Manner Mode Egg #462 Cautious Gudetama #463 Cold Gudetama #464 Dangling Egg (Butt) #465 Egg Salad Sandwich #466 Brown Sugar Snow Cone #467 Gude Pigtails #468 Gude Fortuneteller #469 Match Seller #470 471-480 #471 Fruit Omlette #472 Pollack Roe Ribbon #473 #474 #475 Gude Quality Check #476 Gude Matcha #477 Instant Ramen #478 Gude Presentation #479 Sound Asleep #480 Pufferfish Egg 481-490 #481 Apron Gudetama #482 Caviar #483 Pickled Egg #484 X-Ray #485 You Called? #486 Disciplined Gudetama #487 Listening Egg #488 Strict Egg #489 Sand Egg #490 Kamatama Soft Serve 491-500 #491 Tempura Soba Pillow #492 Japanese Cafe Plate #493 #494 Hula Hoop #495 Shaman Egg #496 Yukichi Gudezawa #497 Crab Miso #498 Exploregg #499 Three Wise Gudetama #500 Aries No. 501 ~ 600 501-510 #501 Taurus #502 Gemini #503 Cancer #504 Leo #505 Virgo #506 Libra #507 Scorpio #508 Sagittarius #509 Capricorn #510 Aquarius 511-520 #511 Pisces #512 Kenshin Gudesugi #513 Gude Mountain #514 Gude Ocean #515 #516 Golden Bottom #517 Gude Curry #518 Egg Sushi (New Hair) #519 Dinosaur Egg #520 521-530 #521 #522 Gude Buddha #523 Train Bento #524 #525 Star Salad #526 #527 #528 #529 #530 Wrapped Truffle 531-540 #531 Almond Chocolates #532 Heart Macaron #533 Caponata #534 Tomato and Egg Stir Fry #535 Holland-Fried Eggplant #536 Apple Pudding #537 Egg in Oden #538 Sundubu Jjigae #539 Petit Gateau #540 541-550 #541 Demon Gudetama #542 Gudemori Saigo #543 Gudero Katsura #544 Ryoma Gudemoto 2 #545 #546 #547 #548 Daikokuten #549 Benzaiten #550 551-560 #551 Ebisu #552 #553 #554 #555 #556 #557 Gude Balance #558 #559 #560 Category:Gudeguide